


Intervention

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [26]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Genophage, Intervention, Mass Effect 3, N7 Month 2019, N7 month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Mordin and Allie discuss curing the genophage.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Mordin Solus
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on Tumblr, the prompt was 'Intervention'.

After rescuing Eve from Sur'Kesh, Allie spent a lot of her downtime on the ship in the mess hall, watching Mordin and Eve through the med bay windows. There were a few times she walked in and caught snippets of their conversations – the best one was when Eve made Mordin sing to her – and she was touched by their relationship. Eve had every reason in the world to hate Mordin, but she was kind, patient, and willing to go along with some of his crazy ideas if it meant curing her people of the genophage. Mordin was always the picture of serious professionalism but the fact that he cared a great deal about his patient showed in the way he talked to her.

Everything hinged on Mordin being able to cure the genophage. Everything. If he couldn't come up with a cure, the krogan wouldn't help the turians. No krogan help meant the turians wouldn't send their fleets to earth. It meant everyone would fight the Reapers on their own and Allie knew there was no way that strategy would work. The turians were already getting decimated and earth was faring no better. It wouldn't be long before the Reapers showed up en masse on Tuchanka and while the krogan were a force to be reckoned with, they'd be no match for the galactic exterminators.

One evening, as the ship was switching to its night cycle, Allie was in the mess, filling out some reports. She heard the med bay doors hiss open and watched as Mordin strode to the kitchen and started a cup of tea.

“Shepard,” he acknowledged her presence as the tea leaves steeped in his mug. “Should have known you'd be here.”

“The Loft is nice,” she shrugged, “but the chance of pace here is good, too.”

Mordin hummed and nodded. He stared at a spot over Allie's shoulder and tapped his finger on the counter, muttering under his breath.

“How's the hunt for the cure going?” she asked, hoping a conversation would help spur his train of thought.

“Going,” he admitted. “Difficult, but not impossible. Maelon's work proving invaluable. Thankful you thought to save it.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Allie shrugged, “like if we'd destroyed it, all those krogan would have died for nothing.”

“Yes,” Mordin agreed. “So many senseless deaths. Too many senseless deaths.”

Allie studied her friend for a few more moments, smiling a bit when his eyes focused again on a spot over her shoulder and he started muttering to himself again. She let him ramble for a moment or two before standing and grabbing his mug to finish his tea for him.

“I'm still surprised you changed your mind about it, though. When we were going after the Collectors, you were pretty adamant the genophage was the right thing to do.”

Mordin blinked at her, taking the mug when she handed it to him. “It was. Will never change my opinion on that. At the time, krogan needed controlled. Now, parameters different. Krogan have new leadership. Reapers not just human problem, or turian, or salarian. Affect all life in galaxy. _Need_ krogan help.”

Allie thought about her conversation over the QEC with the dalatrass. “But that's what happened with the rachni wars, right? The galaxy _needed_ the krogan to push the rachni back past their relay.”

“Yes,” Mordin admitted. “Genophage necessary then. Krogan became too violent. But their bodies adapted, birth rates increased, violence still present. Scattered leadership on Tuchanka meant same problem with new generations. Medical intervention necessary to maintain balance. Modified genophage because only other option was another rebellion.”

The salarian sniffed and sipped his tea. “Discussed this already, Shepard. Good science changes with new evidence. Krogan have new leadership, Wrex not interested in fighting, Eve not interested in fighting. Both want return to former krogan enlightened age. Time for genophage is over. Krogan deserve a chance. Another intervention necessary. If no cure, krogan not the only ones to suffer.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Allie nodded as Mordin returned to the med bay.


	2. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie finds out what Mordin thinks his greatest accomplishement is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 2 prompt was 'Science' and I thought it would be a nice addition here.

A few evenings later found Allie in the mess again, surrounded by datapads that had more information than she could keep track of – Reaper movements, lost planets, troop deployments, and the requests for evacuation, support, and aid seemed infinite. After signing her name for what seemed like the millionth time, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was a familiar pressure building up behind her eyes, which meant she was tired and slightly dehydrated.

“Drink this.” Allie chuckled when a familiar clipped voice put a bottle of water in front of her. “Dehydration and fatigue. Symptoms are still the same.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Mordin.” Allie unscrewed the cap and downed half the bottle. “With everything you're working on, I'm surprised you remembered.”

“Might not be official ship's doctor, but still consider you my patient,” Mordin scoffed, sounding offended. “Spent many hours working with Dr. Chakwas making sure you were rested and fit for duty.”

The salarian closed his eyes and sniffed. “Spent many hours banging head against desk when you wouldn't listen, too.”

“Sorry about that,” Allie laughed.

She watched Mordin shake his head as he turned to fix a mug of tea. “Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“You've had quite an accomplished career. What are you most proud of?”

Mordin paused and glanced over his shoulder at his friend. “Your career full of accomplishments, too. Why ask about mine? Comparing notes? Curious?”

“Just curious.” Allie knew she'd done more in her career than most people could accomplish in two lifetimes. Though, to be fair, this could be considered her second lifetime. She chuckled at the thought.

Mordin finished fixing his tea and turned slowly toward his friend. “True. Have had numerous things to be proud of. Creating genophage, modifying genophage, now curing genophage. Numerous papers published in dozens of academic journals. Ideas and theories used to teach new generations. Much to choose from.”

Allie raised an eyebrow and waited for her friend to continue. Mordin cast a furtive glance around the mess hall before taking a seat next to her. “Most proud of this, though.”

He opened his omni-tool and showed her a magazine cover from about ten years previous. It was obviously geared toward children, but Mordin stood proudly on the cover. The words surrounding him read, “Mordin Solus talks about why science is important”.

“You did an interview for a children's magazine?” Allie asked, surprised that of all the things her friend had done, this was what he was most proud of.

“Yes,” Mordin nodded and there was no mistaking the satisfaction in his voice. “Geared toward salarian children. Am well-known among salarian population for achievements. Need children to be interested otherwise science stagnates. Progress slows. Also, favorite nephew loved this magazine.”

“Ah, I see,” Allie grinned. “It wasn't so much for recruiting young salarians into a science field so much as to impress your favorite nephew.”

“Not impress,” Mordin corrected her, “wanted to guide him and others. Though....”

A sly smile crept across his face as he continued, “...would be lying if I said I didn't want to be favorite uncle.”


End file.
